fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kai Oken
|caption = "You arnt very strong are you?" |kanji = 界王拳 |romanji = Kamigami oken |race = Human/Dragon |birthday = August 25 |age = 11 (Pre-Time Skip) 14 (Post Time Skip) 17(Current) |gender = Male |height = 4'10"(Pre) 5'10"(Post) |weight = 101 121(Post) |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = Unknown |unusual features = |affiliation = Hydra Head |previous affiliation = Red Legion |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Delivery Boy |team = None |partner = Damon D. Draco (occasionally) |base of operations = Hydra Head |relatives = Clay Oken (Father) Kay Oken (Sister) Garahanah (Mother) |marital status = Single |alias = Sparkling Revenger (スパークリングリベンジャー,Supākuringuribenjā) Almighty Fist (全能拳, Zen'nō ken) Hard Knox Knuckle (ハードノックスナックル ,Hādonokkusunakkuru) |magic = Dragon Magic Fire Dragon Magic Take Over Light Magic}} Kai Oken(lit.Fist Of Gods,界王拳) is the son of the Notorious Red King,Clay Oken,and Legendary Fire Dragon,Garahanah along with brother of Clay's right hand Kay Oken.He is now a Mage newly belonging to the infamous guild Hydra Head thanks to a fellow member,Damon D. Draco.He formally worked as a delivery boy boy for his fathers dark guild,The Red Legion unknowingly.Once now knowing this,he joined the legal guild to try and atone for his previous actions while also trying to get stronger so that one day he can fight and defeat his father to dethrone him over the organization.During his time with the guild he has become famous for leaving a trail of destruction everywhere he goes,gaining him multiple titles such as the Almighty Fist and The Hard Knox Knuckle and within the guild the Sparkling Revenger due to the shine of his powers. Appearance As a child,Kai was considered very small for his age.Despite naturally being supernaturally strong compared to other children his age and even to adults,he had no muscular build once so ever and was extremely short until he hit a growth spurt at 13 years old.For a long time Kai regularly wore what was a more informal version of a traditional martial arts Gi. He wore a long sleeved yellow weighted shirt that covers all of his arms that weighs about 60 pounds.Over it he wears a ruby colored over-shirt that also happens to be weighted but only a total of 20 pounds with a blue belt that holds his shirt and pants together.Along with those he wears the same ruby colored pants along with black slip on shoes with white strips accented with yellow training bands over them that are also weighted to 20 pounds.Once in battle,he usually keeps on this clothing unless he needs to be faster or more mobile to which where he removes his weighted clothing to become quicker. Kai is naturally tan and has very spiky hair that stands up slightly sideways. Kai's appearance changes drastically as he grows older the most notable is his new found muscular figure and height.He hits a growth spurt when turned 13,growing a foot tall in one year.His hair is now spread out as he changes his style to even out where his spikes are so it isn't as crazy.His casual attire he wears a more formal style Gi. His Gi has changed its color from the old ruby and yellow to a now Orange and Blue Gi,a blue weighted undershirt(150 pounds)and a Orange over shirt that is also weighted(120 pounds)along with blue 20 pound training weights on each arm.He also wears orange jogging pants along with a tight blue belt and blue boots with red strips that weight equals 50 pounds.Overall his appearance is very simple and weighs 410 pounds. Personality Kai is very laid back and basically a go with the flow kind of guy,although sometimes he can be very impulsive and energetic.He tends to like staying to himself alot though,which can hinders his development with others within his guild and is a horrible conversation starter but once someone gets to know him he is very friendly. Kai loves talking with others despite being some what of a loner and always keeps the conversation going.He also loves to help out others with their problems,which cause him to be like a guild wide therapist for people to share their problems with and give advice.He is also very tenacious along with very forgiving,and has kind heart to which he brings all of this to battle with him,but is also very aggressive to combat this.He often gets excited about fighting others especially those stronger than him,even fellow guild mates. History Kai Oken was born to Clay Oken otherwise known as the red king and the disguised Dragon,Garahanah,who seemingly died shortly after giving birth although its not known why Garahanah allowed herself to be impregnated by Clay in the first place. Unlike his sister,Kay,he was not born with a very high amount of magic power.The whole reason his father wanted children in the first place is to be strong and to rule and carry on his Legacy for future generations and he didn't see that happening with his son.So,after a few hours after birth,his father discarded him and left him for dead,tasking his lower officers to take care of him because of not "wanting his own kin's blood on his hand a second time".Unable to do the said horrible deed,the dark guild members left him on the side of a mountain,near a pass where certain towns people will possibly find him.Sure enough he was found by a couple and taken by them to the near by town just outside the country of Fiore. Kai spent the first years of his life there before the couple basically disowned him after a small falling out in their marriage and saying that they couldn't handle him anymore.At the young age of 6 years old he made it to the town of Magnolia where he was adopted by an Elderly Mage who used to belong to the Fairy Tail Guild.The old magic that Kai had a natural affinity towards Fire and its type of Magic's.The Mage decided to train him in the ways of Fire Magic which he mastered rather quickly,due to being able to always manipulate fire from a young age to a certain degree before starting to learn other magics such as Take Over and Light Magic.About 5 years passed and the old mage passed away,forcing Kai to fend for himself once again. About 2 months after the passing of his mentor,he found himself a job as a delivery boy for a Dark Guild known as the Red Legion. Kai had not known that they were a dark guild,of course,and even more so that his father was running the dark guild.He simply delivered messages and packages like he was asked to get money.He did this for quite a long while before a fateful day,in which he learned the error of his ways.This encounter took place during a job in which he was sent to deliver a powerful magical item that was concealed into a small box that concealed its magical essence from anybody to sense.He was halfway towards the village he was assigned to go when he encountered Dragon Slayer,Damon D. Draco who was on a mission to stop him.This led to a small disagreement and which eventually led to a small fight. Kai actually managed to hold his own against the Dragon Slayer for a small while(approximately 30 minutes)until the Slayer eventually decided to end the fight,easily defeating Kai.Impressed with his abilities,Damon offered Kai to come to join a guild he belonged to but not before telling him who exactly he worked for.After a bit of convincing Kai eventually joined the guild alongside Damon,making a few friends inside the place,before taking a short hiatus from the guild to find out who his biological parents are.He spent about half a year searching for his father before it was reveled to him that the Notorious Red King was his father through Kay.He battled his sister,eventually loosing in the process.He returned to the guild,his pride heavily damaged,but his head up in hopes that he would become stronger and not loose next time. Equipment Shinjitsu no Shaku(真実の笏) Skills and Abilities Natural Skills Physicality As the child of a Powerful Wizard and The Dragon Garahanna, Kai posses an amazing array of physical abilities which include Amazing Strength,Extraordinary Speed,Extreme Levels of Durability,and Heat and Fire Immunity. These abilities are a direct result of his Dragonic Lineage and Harsh Physical training at a young age including having to fight 15 Vulcans at once while being blind folded, training under heightened levels of gravity,and having to dodge lightning bolts being shot at him while wearing clothing laced with metallic substances.The results were incredibly stellar,as Kai posses durability able to take punches from the enraged Dragon Slayer, Damon D. Draco, and still be able to get up and continue the fight and even land a few good punched himself; a person who had defeated monsters such as The Death Watch and Yaegers. Each of his attributes lives up to his name as the Almighty Fist as he has even been seen punching a whole in the ground a mile wide.The only thing that overpowers these attributes is his Magical finesse and extraordinary Tenasity * Phenomenal Strength Phenomenal Strength Kai's most used and chief ability is that he is Astronomically physically powerful.This is a natural ability,seeing as he inherited some of the strength from his Dragonic Genes.Even as a young child Kai was known to be able to lift heavy duty machinery,such as tractors and bulldozers and punch through reinforced steel. Kai is most likely known for being extremely physically capable of keeping his own,even against that of a Full Blooded Dragon itself.His power only increased as he got older also,as his body matured further the more powerful his maximum output of strength increases and his striking strength along with it.Although Kai has extreme strength,he limits himself on how much he can and will use making himself less powerful than he really is unless he has an absolute reason to go all out.Due to this,the limits of his strength is currently unknown although he has been shown to be able to lift and carry objects Hundreds of Thousands of times his own body and weight but with a bit of strain.This was shown when he lifted the foot of his father while he was in Titan form (and standing at nearly 300 feet tall) despite being fatigue plagued at the moment.Although he rarely does it,it has been demonstrated just how powerful his full strength really is by intercepting a land mass the size of a Large City with his bare hands,while empowered by his Light Magic and Final Take Over.Although he is no where near the strength of some others in the guild. * Extraordinary Speed ''' Kai is also extremely fast even to Superhuman standards.Although he isn't the fastest in the guild,there is no denying that Kai can be extremely fast when he wants to.Due to training and constantly wearing weighted clothing,he has been able to further increase his speed as well as his strength with a little help of his Dragonic lineage.With the weights on he can still move very fast,often seen by others as "an Orange-Blue Blur" as when he runs or moves at fast speeds he is perceived to be a blur.He has been shown to be able to move at speeds faster than that of the sound barrier as seen when he dodges,blocks or catches bullets easily from those with Gun Magic and is even be able to dodge incoming lightning strikes.With the weighted clothes off,his speed drastically increases easily exceeding that of his previous state.He is capable of speeds so fast that it seems as if when he moves he disappears and instantly reappears in his destination or where he needs and wants to be. * '''Extreme Durability and Endurance Probably Kai's most prominent feature of his lineage along with his physical training over the years is his Monstrous level of durability. This easily out shines his other physical attributes as this is considered his most powerful. Kai's innate sense of danger and speed usually does the trick to dodge dangerous attacks,but there are some attacks that cannot be dodged at a specific moment and this is where durability comes in. Kai is extremely durable,being able to take powerful attacks from Mages around his level of strength and immediately shake them off to continue the fight without letting up. While even a child Kai was powerful enough to take a train traveling at nearly 200 mph crash into him,full force,and still be able to get up and walk after the fact.He has even been known to take the full blunt force of his friend,Damon D. Draco's Shadow Dragon's Iron Fist along with the Iron Kick and shake it off,although it had messed with his sense of balance and depth perception for a while. * Fire and Heat Immunity Due to his Dragonic lineage and use of Fire Dragon Magic, Kai is immune to Fire and Fire based magics. When attacked by fire the flames itself bounce off of his skin and return to the attacker with the equal amount of force and speed. He uses this unique ability to his advantage, especially against other Fire Magic users, adding his own power to the blast that they sent towards him before it bounces back to the opponent. Also he is extremely resistant to heat, not feeling the most unbearable amounts of heat that others complain about. Combatant Capability ' Mastery of Proficient Hand to Hand' Adaptive Ability Magical Abilities Considerable Magical Power Although not having as much as his Sister and others like her,Kai has a considerably large amount of magical power enough to be recognized by people much more powerful than he is,notice his presence.As said before he was not born with a high amount of magical power,but it has gradually increased over the years and has increased drastically once training and joining Hydra Head.He rarely releases his full amount of magical power but when he does he is capable of destroying everything around him with it.His magical aura has a somewhat sparkle to to it along with his Fire Dragon Magic,which is where the alias of The "Sparkling" part of "Sparkling Revenger" comes from.He can destroy large objects with his power alone. Powerful Light Magic ' Master Take Over Performer' Fire Dragon Magic Weaknesses Trivia *Kai,along with his family's,name is a pun off of the Authors user name "The Kaio-Ken Kid" *Kai is the User character of the author *The images used and part of the characters personality and appearance is based on Son Goku from the anime "Dragon Ball" and its successor "Dragonball Z" *The Permission for Kai to posses Dragon Magic,was bestowed upon the user by Per Category:The Kaio-Ken Kid Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Hydra Head Category:Take Over User Category:Light Magic User Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Dragon Magic User Category:Hybrid Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:User-based Character Category:User Character